


As The Force Wills It

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [146]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9415475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: The Force wants them together. Hux? Hasn't got the memo.





	

Kylo knows the Force sometimes sends you messages. It guides you and leads you where you need to be. It surrounds you and binds you to all the lives around you.

The only problem is sometimes it sends you messages that look an awful lot like daydreams, or wishful thinking. You want things, but you’re not sure if the Force wants them for you, too. 

This particular dream (which may, or may not, be a vision) involves… well. It’s embarrassing. He keeps having flashes of him and Hux. It’s not even like he’s dreaming of them doing particularly lurid things. If he had, he could understand it as a thing of lust and physical necessity. A response of his libido, and nothing more.

But instead he dreams of them sitting in front of the viewscreen of Hux’s room, the other man held in the cradle of his arms and legs, both of them watching the sky. He dreams of the soft kiss of knuckles sliding over his bare cheek. Of a face red from the mug of caf, sleep-mussed hair as they take breakfast together. He feels lips under his ear, and a soft, muted laughter.

He’s never heard Hux laugh, but he knows it intimately well. 

For weeks, he tries to ignore it. It’s probably just a momentary crush. Kylo hasn’t had one before, and he’s probably overdue one. He just needs to see it through…

It doesn’t stop. He can’t make it stop. He stands on the bridge, masked, like a lovesick puppy. His eyes (if not his head) follow the man around, and he knows the shape of his own teeth with the utmost intimacy from licking and pushing his tongue into them, using the slight sting of pain to distract himself. Nothing works. He feels a weird pattering in his chest whenever Hux strides onto the bridge, and the tone of his voice… no. Kylo just longs to hear it softened, not sharp with duty. He is plagued by visions over and over, and he finally decides that he’s going to have to do something about it.

***

Kylo’s first attempt is just to make Hux talk to him. Which doesn’t go very well, because when he tries to make small-talk, Hux simply replies with mono-syllabic answers. He gets increasingly irate, and then yells at Kylo to stop bothering him.

Annoyed, Kylo skulks off to lick his wounds. 

The dream comes even harder. Hands holding, wrapped in a promise ribbon of embroidered silk. 

He ignores it for three days, and then - cursing the Force for making him crush on someone who hates him - he tries again.

Kylo has no idea what Hux does for relaxation, so he asks him if he’d ever want help training, or sparring.

Hux tells him in no uncertain terms that he doesn’t need a personal trainer, especially one that would just ‘cheat’ on him. Which Kylo is even _more_ annoyed by, because the Force isn’t cheating: it’s using his abilities. Would Hux fight blindfolded?

(The discussion gets loud. And long. And ends up with Kylo storming off before he shows Hux exactly what ‘cheating’ would entail.)

The dreams get more involved. Dancing. Dining. Fingers in his hair. Words he can’t hear, but he can feel the emotion behind them. Visions of a life made complete, and it’s maddening! Hux _hates_ him. He can’t even ask him about normal things like what music does he like? He can’t ask him if he’d want to watch a holo. The other man hasn’t even seen him without his mask on, and nothing Kylo tries to get him to move to a half-way non-work point, a point that it would make sense to remove said helmet… it just falls flat on its face.

Ask him would he want anything bringing back from a mission, and get snapped at. Comment on the weather and get looked at like he’s got five heads. Suggest scouting the new planet together and be told Hux is too busy.

It’s just… why? Why does the Force want to torment him with a life they can’t have? Is this his punishment for some big crime? Or is he so masochistic that he can’t help but wish the man who hates him most in the galaxy would _look at him_ some other way?

“Would you please stop this–” Hux asks, one day, after another disastrous courtship attempt.  


“Hux, why do you hate me so much?” Kylo pleads.  


“What?”  


“Every time I try to… I try to get you to even _talk_ to me you act like I’m the worst monster you ever met.”  


Uncharacteristically, Hux blushes. “I’m not going to let you make a fool out of me,” is his very clipped response.

“I offered to bring you _chocolate_ , Hux. How is that making a fool of you?” Kylo hasn’t offered to do anything nice to anyone without being sarcastic in a decade, so this (to him) is a Big Deal.  


Which is when - for the first time - Kylo sees the fear underlying the anger in the other man. A glance aside, an admission. “Please don’t mock me. I know you can read my thoughts. It would be kinder if you–”

“ _Can_ ,” Kylo cuts in. “Doesn’t mean I _do_.”  


“…then why are you taking the piss?”  


“…how, exactly, do you think I’m doing that?”  


“These attempts to… Ren, please just stop. It’s not my fault.”  


“ _What_ isn’t your fault? You’re the most difficult man in the galaxy to woo, Hux! You won’t even give me the time of day!”  


“Because you’re laughing at me!”  


“Laughing? I’m _crying_ because you won’t even let me be your damn friend, and all I want is–”  


Hux flinches. Kylo pauses. 

“Hux. I’m being serious.” Why won’t he believe him?  


“… _please_ , Ren.”  


Kylo bites his lip. Now or never. He pulls off the helmet, and looks Hux square on, even though he wants nothing more than to cover his head even more. “I want this. I want… to try. I’m not doing this to mock you, I’m doing this because I want it.” Pause. “And also because the Force keeps telling me how happy we could be together.”

“The Force.” Hux’s voice is dispassionate, but Kylo is beginning to think it’s because he feels too much, not too little.  


Kylo nods. Wills him to understand, or at least try.

“The Force told you to date me.” Hux still isn’t buying it.  


“…it kind of intimated that my crush was… uh… that… we could be happy together. That we could… that you might learn to love me back.”  


“We’re not even _friends_ ,” Hux squeaks. “I thought you were using my infatuation against me!”  


“Your… what?”  


“Oh, shut up. If you’re pining over me, then you’re at _least_ as responsible as I am.”  


“…you… like me too?”  


“Just because I find you attractive in a brutal, animal–”  


“You hadn’t even _seen my face_ , Hux!”  


“…no, but your… physique is… aesthetically pleasing, and you… are… _occasionally_ somewhat amusing and intelligent, so…”  


Kylo almost falls over his feet. Hux has a crush on him, too! The Force _was_ right! “…is this when I kiss you?”

“I should hope not, we haven’t even decided we’re dating!”  


“…so… yes? Now we’re dating?”  


“Maker…” Hux pinches the bridge of his nose. “If you’re _insist_ , then I suppose it’s only logical I… try?”  


The Knight nearly dances from foot to foot. “ _Yes_ , Force above, _yes_.”

Maybe it is an unconventional start, but could it ever be anything but?

“Just stop trying to make small talk, Kylo. You’re not very good at it.”  


“Neither are you,” Kylo replies.   


“…I am!”  


“I asked you how you were and you told me to airlock myself.”  


“…I don’t think I was wrong to.”  


Kylo bites his lip. “I’ll follow your lead,” he says.

“Now you _are_  mocking me.”  


“Now you can tell the difference.”  



End file.
